Wireless communication systems typically use power amplifiers to amplify signals prior to over the air transmission. The efficiency of a power amplifier generally impacts the performance of devices such as mobile phones and base stations. High efficiency power amplifiers are typically nonlinear in power output response, and exhibits nonlinear and memory effects. Non-linear amplification may cause out-of-band (OOB) emissions or spectral regrowth and in-band distortions (e.g., error vector magnitude (EVM) degradation). Thus, linearization technologies have been developed in various forms to compensate for non-linear distortion characteristics of an amplifier to ensure stable and high quality signal transmissions. One way to improve a power amplifier's efficiency and its overall linearity is by digital predistortion, where the input to the power amplifier is digitally predistorted, in order to compensate for the distortion introduced by the power amplifier.